


Swimming Without Air

by themasterofvillainy



Category: Thor - All Media Types, Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, mer!Thor, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themasterofvillainy/pseuds/themasterofvillainy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki does not know what waits for him in the darkness of the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Without Air

**Author's Note:**

> something that popped into my head.

**_Water._ **

It had never felt so heavy in his lungs, never felt like lead or a dead weight as he sank. His ship burning so bright he could swear the gods of old could see its golden light as it burned above the blackness of water. The screams of his men soon turned into the sound of nothingness and water and the lights started to go out.

Ambushed on the high seas on his way back home to Norway by pirates, who cared little about them or their gods only of the treasures, they collected from raids. Their shields and broadswords were no match for canon fire, and now look at them; His men praying for mercy to the gods for a safe trip to Valhalla’s golden gates.

**_Drowning._ **

His lungs were full now, like he was swimming without air but not rising back up to the surface. He was sinking and at a very rapid pace, not knowing what to do he panicked and started to thrash in the vast cold sea. It did nothing. He was sinking with his ship as its finial flicker of fire burnt out and sunk with him.

A good captain always goes down with a ship, an old pirate told him once, but he was no captain and the statement stayed untrue. For he had done many bad things in his life and there would be no golden gates, no Valhalla… only Hel and Hela waiting for him. He was not ready for her but she was for him, that is when darkness finally calmed what was hers.

**_Death._ **

But she did not come.

**_Life._ **

Cold stone floor was uncomfortable underneath his back, cold lips were on his. Soon he was coughing up water and shivering from the cold air on his wet body. His eyes had not quite come back to his but he heard splashing right next to him and a voice. Surly he was dead, but this was neither Valhalla nor Hel, then where was He and whose stormy voice was asking him if he was okay. When his eyes finally came back he found out that the voice belonged to a man with no legs, only a tail. ‘ _By the norms,_ ’ he thought. ‘ _This must be it, I must be dead and this is Hela’s cruel joke to wake me up in Hel by a merman._ ’

The creature was beautiful and he just could not look away, it was almost like he was hypnotised by the merman.

”Thor,” the creature stated. “We were brothers once…” He couldn’t understand what the creature said but he still couldn’t look away. Then the creature smiled at him, lent in and gave him a tender kiss before plunging a knife into his stomach.

The pain was horrific and all he could feel was it, his warm blood being spilled across his body. The creature was gutting him and removing his organs, he soon was consumed by pain and darkness. This time it was it, blood filed his lungs again like he was drowning for the second time and this time there would be no escape.

**_Death._ **

He woke to the goddess of death laughing at him, her cruel joke and his demise.

“Loki,” she said. “I have been waiting a very long time for you.” A smirk forming on her black lips, she held out her hand and he took it.

“Welcome home.”


End file.
